Provide the intensive evaluation of the immunologic, virologic, and clinical course of vaccinated subjects or placebo recipients who become HIV infected after enrolment in AVEG or other AIDS vaccine clinical trials. The protocol will provide a template for the combined resources and expertise of a group investigators to systematically analyze responses on immunized volunteers infected with HIV-1. We have three subjects and acquiring as much information and data as possible. We are also continuing follow up care for these subjects.